Non-Elemental Magic
Category:Magic Non-elemental magic is a strain of magic only recently made possible. While the untrained eye might see it as simple manipulation of the elements around a mage, it is anything but. As mages have access to a multitude of planes, it has become possible for them to mix various types of magic together; while some of these spells have effects that are elemental, many do not. So, this is not really non-elemental magic; it is ALL-elemental magic, as this pool is a combines all other pools (Naturally, with the exception of pools not able to be learned by normal mages, such as support and practical magics) in its own right. It is named non-elemental magic because the majority of its spells seem to have effects that are not elemental at all. Glue Simple Spell Cooldown time:1 turn Duration:3 turns in combat, one day outside of combat Effect:The mage puts both hands on an object. After one turn of casting, the object will stick to anything it touches (NOTE:If the object is moving at the time, it will not work. It must be a stationary object.). However, it will not stick to the casters hands, or anything it is touching at the time the spell is cast. Flare Mark Simple Spell Cooldown time:1 turn Duration: Until the mage chooses to dispel it Effect: To use this spell, the mage must have at least one open hand. A three balls of light (each has a five inch diameter) will appear in their hand; when the mage releases them from their grasp, the balls of light will stay where they are. The balls have no substance, and can be any colour the mage wishes it to be. They can all be used at the same time or separately; however, the balls will disintegrate if the mage holds them for more then five turns. Mage Writing Simple Spell Cooldown time: 1 turn Duration: 3 days Effect: The mage places their hand on a surface. Slowly, words (they can be in any language that the mage knows how to write it, but can only appear as if written in black ink) will appear on the surface. Only one hundred words can be written per cast of this spell; they can be cleaned with simple water. They will fade slowly over three days if left alone. Pictures cannot be drawn using this spell. Rank II: The mage may now write up to 200 words, and the letters can be in any colour (including being slightly luminescent) the mage desires. They are now permanent if left alone, but can still be cleaned with water. Push Simple Spell Casting time: 2 turns Duration: 2 turns Effect: The mage concentrates on any object within a five foot radius. So long as the object is under fifty pounds, the mage may move it as they wish for two turns; however, it cannot be levitated or forced through floors. Rank II: The mage may now use this spell on any object within a ten foot radius. ---- Assemble Complex Spell Casting time: 2 turns Duration: 3 days Effect: Using this spell, the mage can turn a base material into a finished product of the same material (for example, turning a bunch of pebbles into a rock, or a pile of woodchips into a chair). However, the mage cannot create intricate designs, nor can they create something larger then their raw materials. Rank II: The mage can now create intricate designs on the assembled object, and can also create something one-and-a-half times as large as their raw materials. Bounce Complex Spell Casting time: 2 turns Duration: 2 hours Effect: This spell will drastically increase how much an item will bounce. While this spell may seem quite useless to most, to the cunning mage this spell would be a great asset... Lighten Load Complex Spell Casting time: 2 turns Duration: One day Effect: The desired item will, after this spell is cast, only weigh half of its original weight. Rope Complex Spell Casting time: 2 turns Duration: Permanent Effect: After one turn, the mage conjures a magical rope twenty feet long. During the second turn, the mage can tether the rope – controlled by their will – to any surface; it cannot be wrapped around anything, but it will stick to a surface so long as it is solid (solid like rock, not like cloth). It will only support up to three hundred pounds of weight, however. Compact Complex Spell Casting time: 2 turns Duration: N/A Effect: The mage puts their hand on the ground. Over the course of two turns, small materials – leafs, twigs, paper, water droplets, etc – build up in their hand. After two turns, the mage can toss it at their enemy or simply drop it. Ideal for cleaning messes, blocking small attacks, or simply creating a projectile. The mage can also choose to only take in certain materials; for example, if you were in a forest and only wanted to use this spell to collect leaves, you would be able to do so. Rank II: The spell will now chip away at solid things (Such as walls, trees, sheets of ice, etc) during its formation.